1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system, and more particularly to an automatic thermal throttling protection method for protecting the computer system.
2. Related Art
A keyboard controller (KBC) of an ordinary computer system (for example, a notebook computer) is provided with multiple integrated function beside controlling keyboard, and is equipped with keyboard basic input/output system (keyboard BIOS) for performing specific and simple program code segment. For example, the keyboard BIOS reads a temperature of a central processing unit (CPU) of the computer system through a thermal sensor, and then compares the temperature of the CPU with a preset critical temperature. If the temperature of the CPU exceeds the critical temperature, the KBC sends a system control interrupt (SCI) through a general purpose input/output (GPIO) to a main basic input/output system (BIOS) of the computer system, such that the main BIOS executes an automatic cooling operation on the CPU, for example, a throttling the internal clock rate the CPU, or throttling the external clock rate to the CPU.
Currently, the cooling operation is controlled only by the KBC and only one fixed critical temperature of the CPU is set. Unlike the main BIOS having convenient application program and graphic user interface, parameter setting is in the KBC is very difficult. To an ordinary KBC, only one fixed critical temperature of the CPU is set, and the clock throttle rate of the throttling operation is also fixed. To change the critical temperature or the clock throttle rate, updating the KBC BIOS is requited, and updating the KBC BIOS is so inconvenient.